monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Humpty Egg/@comment-172.112.141.53-20150929024457
Long post on the way, sorry. Ok with these, I'm a bit conflicted. I want to like them, but I'm not remotely into loli or any derivative there of. The best justification for my approval will be that 1) They're slimes, so they can alter their body shape at will out of loli form, and 2) They should be viewed as egg-shaped mamono, rather than as an actual egg of a mamono. Once they become Humpty Eggs, they are no longer Jubjubs, they are their own unique species. So in a manner of speaking, they are mature(or as mature as any recently born slime). That aside, I like mamonos who attempt to seal their captives within themselves, it gives an interesting blend of predatory and intimate intentions, while ensuring their target knows who is in charge. Sandworms, Mimics(preferably un-loli-d, if I'm going to spend an eternity in a box, it may as well be cushioned), even the Karakasa-Obake to an extent. Now while I expect they will be more than willing to release their mates after a point in their relationship, its the threat that they may not(certainly not if they think the person still wants to escape) that puts an interesting thrill to it. As it relates to the matter at hand, there is something cutely innocent about seeing a lone egg gently rocking on some forest, when inside unbeknownst to anyone there is a very content Humpty Egg and a traveler who got careless and is now getting an extended lesson in why they're called "Hump-ty"... In a way, this Humpty Egg thing compliments the whole "Jubjubs are more dangerous than they appear" thing I mentioned on the Jubjub profile. As if being inevitably swarmed by Jubjubs wasn't dangerous enough, the idea that even travel under a married Jubjubs nest runs the risk of a Humpty Egg appearances. Worse if the egg lands directly on you; Since things are usually in play to prevent actual harm to humans in this world I imagine the egg will just break harmlessly like any egg. Unfortunately you'll be drenched in the Humpty Egg's slime body, so you'd have no way of stopping her from reforming the egg around you two. Or imagine if you had to pass through an area littered with rocking Jubjub eggs, the scholar states that a closed Humpty Egg is indistinguishable from any giant egg. Imagine having to walk between such eggs, not knowing which was an actual Jubjub egg with its feathered cargo, which was a Humpty Egg that engulfed someone just like you, or which was a Humpty Egg waiting for the male she senses to get just a bit closer... It would be interesting if the nursery rhyme came into play as a means to escape: A Humpty Egg manages to pull you into herself, no one knows where you are this deep in Wonderland to break you out. If you wish to avoid spending the rest of your days being breakfast for breakfast, the only hope you have is to rock the egg, in the hopes that it finds a ledge to fall from and break. With only one rocking activity permitted within her egg, her catch would be forced to either accept their life with her, or double their efforts(much to the Humpty Eggs pleasure) in the hope of blindly finding something sufficient to fall from to free themselves. And while this may work some of the time, I imagine there are valleys, or flat stretches inWonderland, strewn with Humpty Eggs rocking with varying levels of vigor. Whether these eggs hold people who have accepted their fate and are content to be in their private ivory world ridden perpetually by a gooey golden goddess, or if they hold ones who are still wish to escape(though with every pleasant shell-shake inducing action, that will diminishes just a bit) and are attempting to rock their joyous golden captor over the edge(fortunately for the Humpty, these flat plains will take them over far more metaphorical edges than literal ones...). And of course there can always be those stray single Humpty Egg, indistinguishable from the others, rocking innocently but imperceptively closer to the latest male intending to pass through what he beleive is just another harmless odd sight in Wonderland... TL;DR Humpty Eggs should be viewed as seperate mamono rather than juvenile versions of an existing one, and as slimes can change form at will. They also compliment the hidden danger of Jubjub tenacity nicely with their own, and make travel in Wonderland even more dangerous. i.e. Do you travel at the top of the mountain and risk the Jubjub flock, or pass through the valley strewn with giant rocking eggs, wondering if your imagination is making it seem like some of them are rocking in your general direction...